De Volta a Casa
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Londres foi onde se conheceram, onde se apaixonaram e enquanto estiverem lá, estão em casa


Harry Potter Fan-Fiction

Ice-Cream by Sarah McLachlan

Sirius & Bellatrix Black

**De volta a casa**

Era a casa de férias dos Black, ou costumava ser… Nos últimos tempos tinha virado "residência temporária" de Bellatrix e Sirius.

Já fazia dois anos que a guerra acabará, dois anos que ambos decidiram partir com os filhos de apenas um ano, para aquela casa. Diana e Rigel, com três anos brincavam na areia a beira-mar, e numa manta, Sirius abraçava Bellatrix por trás enquanto observavam os filhos brincarem a beira-mar.

Tudo parecia simples e fácil, mas não fora nada disso, fora bem pelo contrário, fora difícil ser feliz. Bellatrix aconchegara-se mais, e Sirius apertou o abraço, sorrindo… Era feliz, como nunca pensará ser, mas tinha saudades de Londres, de Diagon-All, das ruas movimentadas, do céu escuro e do tempo quente… Tinha saudades de ouvir todos aqueles feiticeiros, falaram sobre a mais comuns trivialidades, mas tinha noção que era mais seguro e sossegado criar duas crianças ali, no sul de Inglaterra, junto ao mar.

A família deles não iria descansar enquanto não conseguissem estragar-lhes a felicidade, mas… Eles tinham amigos em Londres.

- MAMÃ! – Diana corria para a mãe, com os braços aberto e com um enorme sorriso, Bellatrix acolheu-a nos seus braços, enquanto o irmão gémeo, Rigel, corria para Sirius, que sorria ao ver os filhos tão alegres alheios as preocupações que ele e Bella tinham. – Olha! – Estendeu a pequena mãozinha, e mostrou uma concha em madre pérola, muito brilhante, por sinal.

- Tão bonita Diana. – A mãe pegou na varinha e com um leve toque transformou a pequena concha num gancho e colocou-o no cabelo da filha.

Diana e Rigel eram bastante idênticos aos pais, os mesmos cabelos negros, em Diana encaracolados com a mãe e em Rigel ondulados como o pai. As feições do rosto eram aristocráticas dignas dos Black, e o sorriso era inocente.

Mas o que mais chamava a atenção eram os olhos, os olhos brilhavam intensamente de um azul tingindo de cinzento, tal como Sirius.

_**Your love is better than ice cream**_

(O teu amor é melhor que gelado)_**  
>Better than anything else that I've tried<strong>_

(Melhor que alguma coisa que alguma vez provei)_**  
>And your love is better than ice cream<strong>_

(O teu amor é melhor que gelado)_  
><em>_**Everyone here know how to fight**_

(Todos aqui sabem como lutar) 

Regressaram com os filhos a casa.

- Mamã, podemos comer gelado? – Rigel estava sentado no puff que estava na cozinha ao lado da irmã, enquanto os pais preparavam o lanche deles.

- Sim mamã, por favor – Disseram os dois em coro.

- Não vejo porque não. – Bellatrix disse. O papel de mãe havia transformado por completo, tinha uma enorme devoção aos filhos.

Pegou em quatro taças e distribuiu gelado de chocolate pela quatro, claro que com duas crianças de menos de cinco anos, mais de metade do chocolate foi parar a camisola, as mãos, ao nariz… enfim.

Já eram nove horas, quando Rigel e Diana adormeceram no sofá da sala.

- Ajuda-me a leva-los para cima. – Bella pediu a Sirius, que pegou em Rigel, enquanto Bella levou Diana.

Por enquanto os gémeos dividiam o mesmo quarto, pois era bem mais fácil para os pais poderem-se levantar durante a noite se precisassem de alguma coisa.

Deitaram os filhos, e beijaram-lhes a testa, desejando boa noite.

And it's a long way down

(Tem sido um longo caminho)  
>It's a long way down<p>

(É um longo caminho)  
>It's a long way down to the place<p>

(É um longo caminho até ao sítio)  
>Where we started from<p>

(Onde começamos) 

Voltaram para a sala, e Sirius sentou-se num dos sofás, puxando-a para o seu colo. Ficaram assim até perderem a noção de tempo, até que Sirius disse.

- Devíamos voltar a Londres!

- Eu sei. – Bellatrix respondeu. – Também tenho saudades de Londres, das minhas irmãs e do Regulus, mas a nossa família…

- A nossa família somos nós e os nossos filhos, a Andromeda, o Regulus e a Narcisa, mais ninguém Bella! Eles não são a nossa família, são monstros que nos fizeram a vida num inferno. E nós não vamos deixar que eles se cheguem perto dos nossos filhos…

- Claro que não! Já bastou o que nos fizeram a nós, eu nunca iria permitir que eles se chegassem perto deles.

- Amanhã vamos a Londres, quero que a Di e o Rigel vejam tudo, quero que eles cresçam como feiticeiros, quero que tenham a oportunidade de correrem pela rua de Diagon-All, quero que tenham direito a serem crianças que pouco a pouco crescem enquanto feiticeiros. Quero que nós sejamos feiticeiros, quero que tenhamos direito a tudo como sonhamos!

- Eu sou feliz aqui.

- E eu também, porque contigo a meu lado, eu não podia pedir nada mais, mas tu deste-me aquilo que eu nunca esperei, dois filhos que eu amo incondicionalmente, mas temos ambos saudades de Londres, de onde crescemos, de onde moramos! Foi lá que nos conhecemos, foi onde fomos feliz e infelizes, é a nossa casa, por mais que não queiramos é lá que nos pertencemos!

- Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei! – Ela parecia radiante com a ideia de ir a Londres.

- Amanhã pela manhã, vamos para Londres!

Eles beijaram-se longamente, porque a noite seria de comemoração.

Your love is better than chocolate

(O teu amor é melhor que chocolate)  
>Better than anything else that I've tried<p>

(Melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu já provei)  
>Oh love is better than chocolate<p>

(Oh é melhor que chocolate)  
>Everyone here knows how to cry<p>

(Todos sabem como chorar)

E assim foi, pela manhã, ainda com Rigel e Diana ainda meios adormecidos, Sirius e Bellatrix desaparataram com os filhos para Londres…

E a cidade estava como se recordaram, cheias de gente, o caldeirão escoante com o mesmo aspecto sombrio e sujo, mas para eles aquilo parecia reconfortante.

Com todo o barulho, Diana e Rigel pareciam mais acordados que nunca. Toda a magia os fascinava, eles já tinham visto os pais com a varinhas em punho a fazer magia, mas toda aquela atmosfera fascinava qualquer criança.

- Mamã! Papá! Ali! – Rigel do colo do pai, apontava para um homem que duelava com outro. Um parecia bem vestido e bonito enquanto o outro com cabelos negros oleados e nojentos parecia estar a perder.

Sirius mal podia acreditar no que vi, James Potter duelava com Snivellus no meio de Diagon-All, aquilo só podia ser a prenda do ano para Sirius, e Bellatrix sabia que Sirius estava mortinho para se por ali no meio, a humilhar Snape, e porque não!

Sorriu ao marido e deu a mão a Rigel, enquanto Sirius sacava da varinha em direcção ao centro do combate.

- Sirius!

James distraiu-se por um milésimo de segundo e logo uma maldição voava na sua direcção, que só não atingiu o alvo porque Sirius agiu rapidamente.

- Vamos a isto Prongs!

- Sempre Padfoot!

E em menos de nada, Severus Snape estava de cabeça para baixo com frúnculos cheios de pús a nascerem-lhe na cara, enquanto Sirius e James riam a bandeiras despregadas da figura triste.

- Já tinhas saudades Snivellus e pelo que vejo ainda não aprendeste a usar o shampôo, que pena! Acho que vamos ter de te ensinar.

- JÁ CHEGA! – E antes que Sirius e James pudessem acabar a brincadeira, Remus Lupin pôs fim a tudo. Snape saiu dali com um olhar raivoso e cheio de ódio perante os dois velhos amigo que ria da figura triste do mesmo.

- É inadmissível que assim que o Sirius chega a primeira coisa que vocês fazem é amaldiçoar o Snape!

- Claro! – Sirius diz abraçando James.

- Papá! – Diana parecia ter-se divertido com a cena, tanto quanto Rigel.

- Anda cá Diana.

A menina passou para os braços de Sirius, e James parecia bastante curioso.

- Esta é a Diana.

- Olá Diana. – James dizia. – Ela está tão diferente!

- E o Harry também.

- Está enorme!

A tarde passou-se no caldeirão escoante, com a chega de Lily, com Harry.

And it's a long way down

(Tem sido um longo caminho)  
>It's a long way down<p>

(É um longo caminho)  
>It's a long way down to the place<p>

(É um longo caminho até ao sítio)  
>Where we started from<p>

(Onde começamos)

E foi assim, que Sirius e Bellatrix se sentiram novamente em casa, porque nunca havia sido fácil lidar com a família deles, mas desde de que se mantivessem unido, seriam felizes.


End file.
